


Dear Charlie

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Dear Friend to Charlie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Charlie,

Thank you for your letters these last few months. First, I want to say that you’re right - I didn’t try to sleep with that person at that party and I could have. The fact that you think about that kind of thing makes me think that you and I get each other more than you might realize.  
A lot of things you said connect for me, like how every new book you read is your favorite, and that feeling you get looking at old photos and how the people always seem happier back then no matter when back then was. High school is hard, but I think you’re going to do fine. Please write me any time.

Love always,  
A Friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Charlie,

I think it’s great you found some friends. The Rocky Horror Picture Show sounds awesome. I like the way you put it - that you’re trying to participate more? I think that’s a great way to live life, but don’t totally lose sight of your nature as it is. Being a wallflower isn’t all bad.

Love always,  
A Friend


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Charlie,

First, I want to say thank you for sharing that poem. It has a macabre beauty to it, doesn’t it? I’m starting to worry about you. What do you mean by “the bad place” you used to go? What were you in the hospital for? I don’t mean to pry, Charlie, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Maybe you should talk to someone about how you’re feeling. Do you still go to the psychiatrist? Please be safe and take care of yourself. 

Love always,  
A Friend


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Charlie,

In your last letter you said that you’re starting to understand the end of that poem. I believe you when you say that you never wanted to. That scares me though. I don’t want you to end up like the kid in that poem. Please see someone, please keep yourself safe. I think that you should stop taking drugs. I think they might be making things worse. Please write back and tell me that you are doing alright or that you are getting better.

Love always,  
A Friend


End file.
